The XMen in the Lone Gunmen's World
by KimDWil71
Summary: This time the X-Men come to the Lone Gunmen's world.


The X-Men in the 

Lone Gunmen's World

(In the Marvel Universe, Jubilee is running from a group of Sentinels.)

Jubilee: Get away from me! (She stops every now and then to shoot at them, with little effect.) (She then decides that she needs help from her friends, The X-Men.) (Using her Com-Link, Jubilee contacts them.) X-Men, I need help! Sentinels! Everywhere!

Jean: (Who's in another part of the city with Cyclops.) Jubilee? Where are you, Hon?

Jubilee: I'm close to Broadway! Hurry, I can't keep this up!

Jean: We're on our way!

(Then Cyclops and Jean go to help Jubilee. They in turn send the message to the rest of the team.)

(Jubilee begins to feel tired from running and she decides to hide in an alley to rest up a bit.)

Sentinel #1: Mutant, we have you now!

Jubilee: Oh No! Please! (She then sees a tunnel up ahead and runs into it.) Please leave me alone! (Just then, she disappears in the tunnel.) What happened?

Sentinel #1: The mutant has disappeared. We will return to base.

(The Sentinels fly away back to their base just as the Blackbird lands.)

Wolverine: Hey, where's Jubilee? I smell her, but I don't see her.

Jean: (Using her powers.) Jubilee, where are you, Dear? It's Jean. (Talking to the others.) She's not here. I can't say where she is either.

(Meanwhile, Jubilee is walking down the long tunnel until she sees an exit just ahead and as she walks out of the tunnel, expecting to see Sentinels, she sees none there.)

Jubilee: Where are you? You over-grown metal heads? (No answer, she starts back towards Salem Center.) (She sees a taxi.) Excuse me, can you take me to Salem Center?

Taxi Driver: Sure thing, Kid. (As he drives her towards Salem Center, Jubilee gets the sense of oddness around her.) You Ok back there?

Jubilee: Yeah, I guess.

Taxi Driver: Here we are, Salem Center.

Jubilee: Thanks Sir. (She pays the driver.) Man, this is weird. This doesn't look anything like home. (She continues to walk down the residential street, but where the X-Mansion is supposed to be isn't.) Wait a sec. Where am I? (She then decides to use her com-link.) X-Men? Is anyone there? (All she gets is static.) This isn't right. I need to find my friends.

(Meanwhile, back in the Marvel Universe.)

(They are near the site where the tunnel between the two dimensions is located, but the tunnel isn't there, at the moment.)

Jean: I still can't locate Jubilee.

Wolverine: Her scent goes no further then this spot. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Cyclops: Ok people. Let's split up. We need to look all over the city. If you find her or any trace of her, let each other know.

(The X-Men agree and go off into different directions.)

(Back in the other dimension, Jubilee is walking back towards Manhattan.)

(At the same time, Jimmy Bond, who was visiting some friends in New York happens to see her walking.)

Jimmy: (Driving up in his Black Trans Am.) Hey there. Are you lost?

Jubilee: Yes. Hey I remember you. Aren't you one of those guys who came to the mansion and said that you were big fans of me and my friends?

Jimmy: Yes, did you need a ride back home?

Jubilee: Yes, please. (Jubilee gets into the car and Jimmy drives off.) Thanks so much.

Jimmy: So, how did you get here?

Jubilee: I was running from some Sentinels and I ran into this tunnel, somewhere in Manhattan and then I ended up here. At first I didn't notice that this was a different dimension. I came to Salem Center and I didn't see the mansion and I couldn't contact my friends with my com-link. So, where are you heading now?

Jimmy: Well, I was going to head straight to Maryland, but I need to get you home first.

(They drive for a few minutes and then come to the area where the tunnel is located and neither one sees it there.)

Jubilee: This is where I was. I swear.

Jimmy: I believe you, Jubilee. Maybe it's gone and it'll come back another time.

Jubilee: I just wanta go home. (Starting to get upset.)

Jimmy: (Trying to reassure her.) Hey, don't cry. You will. In the meantime, why don't you come and stay with us in Maryland? You can stay there until your friends arrive or whatever.

Jubilee: If it's no trouble.

Jimmy: It won't be any trouble. At least not for me.

(Back in the Marvel Universe.)

(After looking around the city, in every nook and cranny, the X-Men have not been able to find any trace of Jubilee.)

(They return home to the X-Mansion and tell Xavier what's happened.)

Prof. X: I've been trying to contact Jubilee through Cerebro, but even that doesn't work. There isn't anything we can do at this point. But I know she's no where on Earth.

Wolverine: She has to be somewhere. I won't rest until I find her.

Cyclops: Wolverine, we'll find her. It may take a few days, but we'll find her.

Beast: We may need to go over the entire planet in order to find her. She could've been taken to Genosha and that's why Cerebro isn't able to locate her.

Wolverine: I'm going to Genosha. Anyone want to tag along and help?

Storm: I'll go with you.

Gambit: Gambit's going to go too.

Cyclops: The rest of us are going to stay here, just in case she shows up.

(Later, Wolverine, Gambit, and Storm fly the Blackbird to Genosha.)

(Rogue, Beast, Cyclops, and Jean stay behind, along with Xavier who is still connected to Cerebro looking for Jubilee.)

(Back with Jimmy.)

(Jimmy and Jubilee make it to Maryland and Jimmy pulls into the alley and after parking his car, walks over to the rusty, metal door.)

Jubilee: Is this where you live?

Jimmy: Yep, we work here too. Come on. You'll be perfectly safe here. No one here is going to hurt you. (He then presses the door buzzer.)

Jubilee: Man, I'm just glad that I don't have Wolvie's hyper keen hearing. That was loud.

Jimmy: (Smiles at her comment.) Guys, I'm back!

Byers: Hey Jimmy. How was New York?

Jimmy: Great. (Sees his friends coming from upstairs.) Oh, guess who I ran into today.

Langly: Wow, is that Jubilee with you?

Jimmy: Yes, that's who I ran into today. She ran into our world, trying to escape from some Sentinels and the tunnel had disappeared. She has no way of going home right yet. So will it be OK for her to stay here until then?

Frohike: I don't see why not. She sleeps in your room, Jimmy. And you sleep on the couch.

Jimmy: Cool.

Byers: What's a Sentinel?

Jimmy: Oh, they are these giant robots who hunt down mutants.

Jubilee: I'm guessing there aren't any Sentinels here.

Langly: That's right. There's no Friends of Humanity or Genosha either.

Jimmy: So I bet you are hungry.

Jubilee: I'm starving.

Jimmy: How about I go and make you some lunch upstairs?

Jubilee: Ok. (As they go upstairs.) Do you mind if I watch TV?

Jimmy: Go for it. In fact let me turn this on for you. (He picks up a copy of the first X-Men movie.) You may wanta watch this.

Jubilee: An X-Men movie? Can I watch this?

Jimmy: Ok. (He turns it on and as he makes her lunch, Jubilee is watching the movie.)

Jubilee: (As Jimmy brings her lunch.) Why doesn't Rogue have her white streak in her hair?

Jimmy: I don't know really. But, despite a lot of inaccuracies, this is a really cool movie.

(Langly comes upstairs to make a sandwich.)

Langly: OOO, you're watching the X-Men movie. Do you like what you're seeing?

Jubilee: Yes. I like seeing Wolvie tall. But why does he talk with an Aussie accent?

Langly: Oh, this is an actor, Hugh Jackman. He's from Australia.

Jubilee: And why is Mystique and Sabretooth working for Magneto? And why is Sabretooth acting stupid? I know Sabretooth and even though he's dangerous, he's not stupid. He's quite intelligent.

Langly: Yeah, that wasn't right.

Jubilee: And why is Iceman in class with me, Kitty, Rogue, and Pyro?

Jimmy: Yeah, we know that Iceman is one of the originals and he should be older than you all, except for maybe Rogue.

Jubilee: Ugh! Gambit would never approve of Rogue falling for Iceman. Where is Gambit?

Jimmy: Gambit's not in this movie.

Jubilee: The actor playing Xavier looks just like him.

Langly: Oh yeah. That's Patrick Stewart. He was in a series of Star Trek for a long time and everyone knew he would make an excellent Prof. Xavier.

(Towards the end of the movie.)

Jubilee: You know, Mystique wouldn't do something like this to Rogue. Neither would Magneto. I can't say the same about Sabretooth and Toad. And I can't believe that Cyclops killed Sabretooth. That fall could never kill him. He would've healed from that like right away. I did like it when Storm blasted Toad.

Jimmy: You know it's great to have the opinion of someone who's an actual X-Man. How about tomorrow I take you to meet a friend of ours, if she's not too busy?

Jubilee: Sure, that sounds cool. I don't really have any clothes though. Can we maybe go shopping today?

Jimmy: Sure. We can go after this is over.

Langly: Just don't be surprised if you come across pictures of yourself and your friends.

(Just then, they hear the door buzzer.)

Frohike: Langly, it's Kimmy.

Langly: Oh yeah. See ya.

(After Langly goes downstairs.)

Jubilee: (She sees the disturbed look on Jimmy's face.) What's wrong?

Jimmy: It's Langly's friend, Kimmy. He's not the nicest person I know. He thinks I'm an idiot.

Jubilee: I don't think you're an idiot. Can I go meet him?

Jimmy: Ok. (He then turns off the TV and then he and Jubilee head downstairs.) Guys, I'm going to take her shopping so she can have clean clothes to wear tomorrow.

Byers: OK Jimmy.

Kimmy: (He looks around and sees Jubilee.) Wow! Is this the real Jubilee from the X-Men?

Jimmy: Yep. I picked her up when I was visiting New York.

Kimmy: Hi Jubilee, I'm Kimmy Belmont.

Jubilee: Nice to meet you, Mr. Belmont. (She holds her hand out and they shake hands.)

Jimmy: I'll see you guys later and if her friends come and ask for her, tell them that's where we're at.

Kimmy: Hey, before you go, can I see your powers?

Jubilee: I guess so. We'll have to go outside. I don't want to break anything in here.

(At that moment, everyone goes outside and Jubilee shows them her powers by shooting fireworks into the sky.)

Kimmy: That was totally awesome.

Jubilee: Um thanks. Can I go now? (She then hurries and gets into Jimmy's car.) Is he always like this?

Jimmy: Yes, he is.

(As they are shopping, the X-Men are still back in the Marvel Universe, trying to find Jubilee.)

Storm: Professor, we've searched everywhere on Earth and Jubilee isn't anywhere.

Prof. X: I'm not sure what to do now, except wait.

Wolverine: (Growls.) I don't like to just wait. How if someone's hurting her?

Rogue: But she's no where. We checked Genosha, Muir Island, The Savage Land.

Gambit: The Morlock tunnels. Everywhere.

Cyclops: And none of our allies have been able to find her either.

Jean: We even went so far as to check the Friends of Humanity. She's not there either.

Prof. X: This is very odd indeed. I'm going to try again with Cerebro. Wolverine, I want you, Rogue, Gambit, and Storm to go back to where she was last.

(Soon, the four X-Men go back to where Wolverine last smelled Jubilee's scent and like last time, ends at a certain point.)

Storm: Perhaps Jubilee crossed into another dimension. We've seen something like this before.

Rogue: That's right. Remember those boys we met not too long ago? They were journalists. Two of them seemed very excited about meeting us.

Wolverine: Yeah, I remember those guys too. But where is the tunnel they said they came through?

Gambit: It should be around here somewhere, Mon Amis.

Rogue: I think we should stay in this area until the tunnel appears again.

Storm: Perhaps I can use some fog to be able to see it. (She then summons some fog and there, they see the tunnel.) I see the tunnel.

Wolverine: But for some reason, we can't pass through it to find Jubilee.

Gambit: There's nothing we can do, except wait.

(The four X-Men decide to camp out near the area where the tunnel is.)

(The next day, Jubilee wakes up and finds herself in the Gunmen's warehouse.)

Jubilee: Man, when will I ever get home?

Jimmy: Hey, are you up for breakfast?

Jubilee: Yes, thanks. You guys are very nice. Do you mind if I watch the news?

Jimmy: You like watching the news?

Jubilee: Yes. I kind of gotten into the habit of watching it. The X-Men watch it like non-stop. (She then turns on the local news channel.)

Frohike: What is she watching?

Jimmy: The news. She says that's what she watches a lot at home. Jubilee, here's your breakfast.

Jubilee: Thanks. (She goes into the room and eats.) So what are you guys going to do today?

Frohike: We need to get our story published so Jimmy and Byers are going to the printers today. You can stay here with Langly and me.

Jubilee: That Kimmy guy isn't coming by is he?

Frohike: (Laughs at the question.) Not to our knowledge. Sometimes he just shows up.

(Later, Jimmy and Byers go to the printers while Jubilee stays behind with Frohike and Langly.)

(Meanwhile, back in the Marvel Universe, Rogue, Wolverine, Storm, and Gambit are still near where the dimension tunnel is located and soon, it arrives.)

Storm: Everyone, let's go.

(They then get into Rogue's car and drive through the tunnel. They first see a flashing light and then as they drive through they come to the end and they find themselves in New York, just not their New York.)

Rogue: Wow, this looks the same.

Wolverine: But it doesn't smell the same. But I do have Jubilee's scent. She went this way and then she got in the car with one of those guys we met. Go this way, Rogue.

Rogue: Right away, Sugah.

(It takes them several hours to get from New York to Takoma Park.)

(Meanwhile, while Jimmy and Byers are gone to the printers, Yves comes by the warehouse.)

Frohike: (Hears the door buzzer.) Hey Yves. What brings you here?

Yves: I have a story I think you boys will be interested in. Where's Byers and Jimmy?

Langly: They're at the printers. So, what's this story about?

Yves: It involves Morris Fletcher.

Frohike: What is he up to now?

(Just then, Jubilee, who was upstairs comes downstairs.)

Yves: (Sees her.) Who is this child?

Langly: Oh, this is Jubilee. Jimmy found her wandering by herself when he was visiting New York.

Yves: Why is she here and not with her parents?

Jubilee: My parents are dead. I'm an orphan. But I live in Salem Center, in a Mansion with a bunch of other people. But, I was running from some Sentinels and I ended up here in this dimension.

Yves: What are you talking about? What's a Sentinel?

Jubilee: Oh, right. You don't know what that is.

Langly: Yves, a Sentinel is a giant robot that hunts down mutants.

Yves: That sounds like something out of a comic book.

Langly: It is. Jubilee here is from the Marvel Universe.

Frohike: She accidently ran into this tunnel that separates our dimension from hers and we're waiting for her friends to come and get her to bring her home.

Langly: So she's staying here until then. It was Jimmy's idea.

Frohike: So, what was the story you came to tell us about?

Yves: I don't remember anymore. (Still in amazement of what the two Gunmen told her.)

Langly: Wow, that's a first. You said something about Morris Fletcher.

Yves: Oh yeah. I remember now.

Jubilee: Who's Morris Fletcher?

Langly: He's one of out major enemies.

Yves: Is it ok for her to be here?

Jubilee: It's ok. I've dealt with enemies far worser than this Fletcher-guy.

Yves: Alright.

(Just then, Jimmy and Byers return home and see that Yves is there also.)

Jimmy: (He's very happy to see her.) Hey Yves. I see you met our houseguest.

Yves: Yes. She said that you found her in New York. (Yves then tells them everything that Jubilee, Langly, and Frohike told her.)

Byers: So what brings you here, Yves?

Yves: I have a story, dealing with Fletcher that you four might be interested in.

(As Yves talks, Jubilee is still thinking about her friends and if she'll ever see them again.)

Frohike: Hey are you going to be Ok?

Jubilee: I will be. I just miss my friends and my home. I know where I live is dangerous, but I still miss it.

Jimmy: Don't worry, maybe your friends are on their way as we speak.

Jubilee: Maybe I should let them know that I'm here. My com-link doesn't work, but my powers do.

Yves: Powers?

Jimmy: She's a super-powered mutant.

Jubilee: (She then goes outside and shoots her fireworks into the sky.) There, maybe they'll see that.

(With luck, the other X-Men do see it.)

Rogue: Jubilee's over there. I see her powers.

Storm: I'll fly ahead to where she is. (Storm then takes to the sky and flies towards Jubilee's power signal.) (As she gets closer to the area, she begins to call out.) Jubilee!

Jubilee: I think I hear Storm. (She then looks up and shielding her eyes from the sunlight.) Storm! I'm here! (She then decides to fire her powers into the sky again.)

(Storm does see that and flies towards it and she looks down and sees little Jubilee, surrounded by four men and a woman she's never met.)

Storm: (She lands.) Jubilee, are you alright, Child?

Jubilee: I'm fine now. Thanks Storm. You remember the Gunmen, don't you?

Storm: Yes, I sure do. Thank you all for taking care of her.

Langly: It was no problem. She's very well-behaved for a teenager.

Jubilee: Is anyone else here or is it just you?

Storm: Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine are here as well. They should be here soon. And who is this young woman who seems very surprised about everything she is seeing?

(Yves is still standing in the alley, with her eyes widen and her mouth agape.)

Jimmy: Oh, this is our friend, Yves Adele Harlow. Yves, this is Ororo Munroe, aka Storm.

Yves: Your name is Storm?

Storm: Yes.

Jimmy: What's wrong, Yves?

Yves: When I was a child, Storm was my favorite X-Man.

Frohike: You liked the X-Men?

Yves: Does that surprise you, Melvin?

Frohike: Yes, it actually does.

(Just then, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine drive up in her car.)

Jubilee: (Then she becomes happy.) It's Rogue's car. My friends are here! (She becomes excited.)

Jimmy: Great.

Jubilee: (As the car stops.) Rogue! Gambit! Wolverine! I missed you guys!

Gambit: We missed you too, Petite.

(Jubilee runs over to them and she gives them hugs.)

Wolverine: So where did you find her?

Jimmy: I found her in New York, while I was coming home from visiting friends. I brought her home because I didn't want her to get hurt. Even though in my New York, there aren't any Sentinels or things of that nature, she could still get hurt. Besides, kids shouldn't wander around New York alone.

Wolverine: You're a good kid, Jimmy.

Gambit: (Sees Yves.) Hello Chère. The name's Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit.

Yves: Nice to meet you.

Rogue: Alright Cajun. We need to get home soon.

Jimmy: Yeah, we have things to do too.

Frohike: Uh oh, I think those two are jealous.

Wolverine: Yeah, you're right. The only time I see Rogue get tense like that is when Gambit's talking to another woman.

Frohike: Jimmy gets the same way when Yves talks to another guy.

Storm: So, what kind of things did you two do while you were here?

Jubilee: Oh Jimmy showed me this really cool X-Men movie. It's not all that accurate but it's still kind of cool.

Rogue: Which of us are in it?

Jubilee: Um, the main characters were Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Xavier, Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth. The minor characters were me, Kitty, Iceman, and Pyro. Sorry Gambit, you weren't in this one.

Gambit: So, who was Rogue's love interest? (Has a feeling of jealousy.)

Rogue: You're jealous, Cajun? I thought you liked that Yves-woman.

Jubilee: Um, it was Iceman.

Rogue: Bobby doesn't even like me that much.

Gambit: She's a beautiful woman, but you're always going to be my favorite girl, Chère.

Jubilee: What was weird was the fact that you and Iceman were about the same age as me and Kitty. Iceman wasn't even a real X-Man, he was just a student. And Storm was a traditional teacher. I think she was teaching history or something. Then Pyro and Iceman were showing off to Rogue, trying to impress her. You all need to see it.

Jimmy: Tell you what. How if I let you have it? I can always buy another copy.

Jubilee: Can I?

Jimmy: Sure. This way you can show it to those who aren't here. Just don't destroy it.

Jubilee: I'll try not to. Thanks Jimmy. You are the coolest. (She gives him a hug.)

Jimmy: (He returns the hug.) Thanks and no problem.

Storm: Ok team, we really have to get home. Xavier and the others are probably worried about us.

Byers: And we have a story to investigate. Yves was about to tell us about it.

Jimmy: Ok. (Turns back towards Jubilee.) Well, I have to get going now. It was great seeing you again. Be careful, Jubilee.

Jubilee: You too. Thanks for letting me stay here, Jimmy.

Jimmy: You're welcomed.

Wolverine: Thanks for keeping our girl safe. You and your friends are always welcomed.

Jimmy: Likewise.

(Jubilee gets into Rogue's car and sits in between Gambit and Wolverine, as Storm and Rogue sit up front.)

Jubilee: I like that Yves woman. She kind of reminds me of Psylocke.

Storm: Yeah, she sure does.

Gambit: Very much so.

(As Rogue drives away, Jubilee waves to Jimmy and his friends and they wave back.)

(Later, the X-Men drive through the tunnel and are now are back in the Marvel Universe.)

(Once Jubilee gets inside of the Mansion and after they welcome her back, she goes and shows them the X-Men movie that Jimmy gave her.)

Prof. X: This is excellent, Jubilee. They seemed to had gotten most of us right. Especially me and Magnus.

Rogue: Mystique nor Magneto would do something like that to me.

Wolverine: (Cracking up.) I still can't believe that Creed was defeated by Cyke here. But I would never hurt Jeannie like that. Nor Rogue.

Jean: I don't think those acts were on-purpose, Logan. They seemed to have been accidental. Besides, Rogue absorbed your powers and she healed herself.

Cyclops: Bobby would hate this.

Storm: Did you also see that they purposely had Jubilee and Kitty sitting next to each other?

Jubilee: Yeah. Wolvie's little side-kicks.

Rogue: Why was this Rogue not that much older then Kitty and Jubilee? Same thing with Iceman and Pyro. And since when was I one of Wolverine's little side-kicks?

Wolverine: If I showed this to Creed, he'd probably slash it to pieces.

(After that was over, Jubilee started telling them everything she saw in the other dimension.)

Prof. X: This other dimension sounds great.

Jean: And I can't believe we've been a comic book since 1963.

Jubilee: Jimmy and Langly said that the reason we haven't aged much is that in comic books, the characters age slowly. Jimmy and Langly even showed me this X-Men cartoon series. There were two of them, but the one from the early 90's was the best. And I have to agree with them. They also showed me some of their old X-Men comics. They said that the first one, from 1963 is too expensive and rare. Then Langly said that he can go on-line and read comics off the computer. He even let me read some of them and that's where I read the first issue from 1963. It was so cool. There were only six characters in it.

Cyclops: Let me guess. That would be me, Xavier, Jean, Beast, Warren, Bobby, and Magneto.

Gambit: What about the rest of us?

Jubilee: We were all added later. It also showed that Rogue was a villain in the beginning.

Gambit: What I'm glad about is that you aren't the same as that movie Rogue.

Rogue: Why do you say that Hon?

Gambit: Because, the other Rogue loves Bobby. You love me. You are my Chère.

Rogue: And I always will, Sugah. (She places her gloved hand over his mouth and kisses her hand.)

Storm: I kind of liked the movie Storm. I loved her uniform.

Cyclops: Yeah, I liked the uniforms too.

(Later that evening, after everyone has gone to bed, Jubilee is sitting in her bedroom, looking up to the stars.)

Jubilee: Good night, Jimmy Bond.

(Back in a hotel, in Jimmy's world, Jimmy is doing the same basic thing as his friends sleep.)

Jimmy: Good night, Jubilee.

The End…


End file.
